


Too Close For Comfort

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Juubito, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multipurpose horny slime makes it's debut, Oneshot, Smut, big dick, monster!Obito, researcher!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Kakashi locks himself in a room with a rather... aroused specimen.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 28
Kudos: 260





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing else ready for Kakashi's birthday lmao so here comes some good monster fucker Kakashi fic I'd been hinting at on my Twitter for too long.

Kakashi yawned as he was looking at a peculiar pink-reddish flower with black dots inside. It was barely his first week working in the facility and he was already pushed to do the overtime tasks. His mind was more occupied with the thoughts of going home to cuddle with his dogs than paying attention to whether the flower had opened more since the day before. 

No one really liked working in that particular room, despite it looking like a greenhouse. Vines and fern growing everywhere, not a single tile of the original wall visible anymore. They had to keep trimming the almost literal jungle just to keep an insight through the cameras and the glass wall with the only door leading inside. It wasn’t even the worst part of being assigned to the room. The single inhabitant was known to be… not too friendly with humans. Moreso with the guards carrying the rifles than the researchers, but still. Kakashi didn’t want to stay there for any longer than necessary. 

Noting that the flower hadn’t made him fall asleep (an effect it had had on many people before him), Kakashi decided to call it a day and leave. He scribbled down some notes on the pad he was holding and reached absent-mindedly to his coat lab pocket to take out the keycard. When his hand couldn’t find a single item there, he finally took his eyes off the notes. He swallowed nervously, seeing how the pocket didn’t have any holes and the other one was empty as well. 

“Dammit, did I drop it-” He looked back to where he’d been standing just a while before but there wasn’t anything in the bushes. Kakashi quickly walked up to the door, looking through the glass at the corridor. He cursed when he saw it was empty, most of his colleagues had already gone home. His next step would be to look at the camera and hope Asuma wasn’t slacking off again. 

But before he could realise that jumping and waving his hands in the hope of rescue in that particular room was a bad idea, he spotted some movement in the corner of his eye. Kakashi whipped his head to the side and his gaze met another’s.

He took a step back, the anxiety rising. He’d seen the pictures of that… thing… before but seeing how both human and inhuman it looked at once in real life was more than unnerving. The mismatched, one red and the other purple, eyes, the pure white hair, the two asymmetrical horns, and the pale-green skin tone all just screamed that it couldn’t be human. But at the same its face, looking so alike a man, with its - his? - glare giving away some sort of indescribable emotions. 

Kakashi’s back hit the wall and he chuckled nervously. The other was taking slow steps towards him, eyeing him up and down. The silver-haired researcher wondered if the entity had ever even had visitors that late. He only knew he’d never forgive himself if the keycard was somewhere he could’ve easily found it to escape. The doors were automatic, only opening to a particular set of cards. If Kakashi was trapped inside, he was at the mercy of the thing stalking up to him.

“H-hey, listen, it’s just… an unfortunate accident,” Kakashi spoke up, knowing the other understood the human language more or less. He wasn’t stupid and that was what made him dangerous. “I-I lost my card, and can’t get out. T-there’s no need to get angry…”

The other only narrowed his eyes and soon he was right in front of Kakashi, slamming both of his hands against the wall, effectively boxing the researcher in. He leaned closer until their faces were almost touching. 

Kakashi could barely stop his legs from shaking, he really wasn’t made for these kinds of situations. Not when the very first day of his training period was about the thing in front of him killing people for touching the flowers growing in the room. 

“Nervous,” the monster finally spoke, his voice flat. “You’re nervous.”

As tempting as it would be to just say ‘ _N_ _o shit, Sherlock_ ’, Kakashi only bit his tongue, watching the other’s expression for any cues if he’d even live till the morning. The right half of his face was covered in scales and seeing it up close, Kakashi’s fingers twitched at the thought of touching it. He had to mentally reprimand himself for having stupid thoughts at the moment, it would be probably inappropriate and would lead to his arm being snapped in half at best.

“I can calm you down,” the monster broke the moment of silence again, and before Kakashi could figure out what he meant by that, their lips were touching. The silver-haired man made a sound of surprise, too shocked by how unexpected that was. 

There was no protocol to explain how to react when an inhuman entity kissed you, they were all supposed to avoid any sort of physical contact. But it somehow felt… nice. And if Kakashi was to follow the protocol that could help in the current position, he knew he couldn’t struggle. Pushing the other away might end up in unpleasant consequences, so he gave in. 

The monster hummed with approval, nibbling on Kakashi’s bottom lip and the researcher tried wrapping his head around the fact that it was so skilled, so alike… a real kiss. There were no other words to describe it when the other licked his lips and as Kakashi parted them, his tongue slipped in to tease him more.

His body was tense for only another minute, as Kakashi felt himself melt into the sensations, the pleasure spreading from his mouth all over his chest and limbs, making him relaxed. His mind felt all tingly and fuzzy, the stress caused by trapping himself in the room just slipping away. 

The spark of anxiety was back only when the other moved in even closer, pushing his body against Kakashi’s. His body felt cold to the touch, and some of the parts sticking out poked the silver-haired man through his clothes. But what really made Kakashi let out a strangled sound of shock was feeling a growing, a rather generous length pressing against his crotch. 

When their lips parted, the researcher panted, needing air. His eyes were still filled with worry as he looked at the monster glaring down at him. He still couldn’t name the emotion reflecting in the other’s eyes. But he knew if he didn’t focus on staring into them, his gaze would involuntarily jump towards where their bodies met, where he felt the monster’s arousal. 

“W-wait, please,” he spoke in a rather pathetic, cracking up voice. The thing in front of him wasn’t human, Kakashi was just trying to get by and survive, but it had evolved into a rather big problem. Feeling the size of the member pressing against his legs, he had to admit a _very_ big problem. 

“I want you,” the other replied. 

He kissed Kakashi’s forehead now, rolling his hips. The silver-haired man cursed his own cock for twitching at that, for the arousal building up in his stomach. He told himself he absolutely would _not_ moan, he had to keep some sort of decency. Maybe if he didn’t react, the other would leave him alone. 

That kind of strategy was not going to work, however, and Kakashi’s hands were twitching, he still wasn’t sure if he could do anything to save himself. 

“B-but…” He whined, feeling the helplessness of the situation. He tried finding a reason why the monster was like this, why he was so aroused and why he was kissing him. “Y-you can’t mate with me, I’m not a femal-”

“I don’t want to mate.” He was speaking gently, quietly. “I want _you_.”

“W-w-what?” Kakashi felt his brain short-circuiting. “What do you mean, I-”

“Your name is Kakashi, is it not?” Another kiss on the researcher’s lips quieted him down. “You come here every day, I watched you. You’re pretty. Very, very pretty.”

As the monster murmured, his mouth moved against Kakashi’s skin and it was once again melting his brain, sending pleasant sparks throughout him. The words he said didn’t help, as the silver-haired man thought the other’s face was rather… good looking. Even for human standards, if he ignored how the right side of it was covered in scales.

“T-then at least give me your name.” Kakashi didn’t know how much longer he could take without touching the other. But no matter how hot it might get, he was still anxious about the monster’s true intentions. “Do you even have one?”

“Obito.” He sounded a bit hurt, expecting Kakashi to already have known that. “I thought you knew more about me.”

“Obito? I…” He clearly didn’t remember reading a name like that anywhere. But he also remembered no one really did an interview with him, either. “T-that’s a pretty name.” He wasn’t sure if praise was what the monster wanted but Kakashi thought he was doing pretty well so far.

“You’re much prettier.” Obito finally lifted one hand from the wall, petting the top of the researcher’s head. “This hair, too.”

Kakashi noted how the monster was taking his time just ruffling his hair gently and wondered if it was because of his light hair that he felt so attracted. Maybe Obito just didn’t like people with dark hair. 

“You’re trembling again,” Obito said as he planted a soft kiss on top of Kakashi’s head and leaned back, giving the silver-haired man some space. “Why are you afraid?”

The researcher didn’t know how he could convey the fight or flight response that awakened in him as the stories of two guards being ripped to shreds when the monster first attacked a scientist for picking a flower in his room were told. Kakashi just really didn’t want to die. And his tongue moved on its own accord, voicing his worries.

“P-please don’t kill me.” He swallowed thickly. “I just want to get out and I can’t.”

“I’d never kill you, Kakashi.” Obito’s answer surprised him and Kakashi looked back at the other’s face to see his eyebrows drawn in confusion. “I want to make you mine.”

Kakashi inhaled sharply, the other’s words making less and less sense to him. He blinked a few times, staring at Obito in silence. He wasn’t sure what to even say. 

The monster took his chance and dived in to capture the researcher’s lips into another kiss. Kakashi almost instantly melted into it, the pleasurable tingling back in his body. He wanted to make some sort of a mental note of it, he was so sure it was Obito’s doing. Truth be told, he could’ve done better research on the inhabitant of the room but Kakashi had preferred to slack off. Perks of being an intern, though trapping himself inside without the keycard hadn’t been a part of the plan.

“Just relax,” Obito cooed, his second hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, gently sliding the lab coat off of one arm. “I won’t hurt you. You’re too pretty for that.”

The researcher felt his face heat up at the continuous praises. His first instinct was to just cover it up and try not to burn with embarrassment, though Obito caught his wrists first, pushing them against the wall. Kakashi’s coat was hanging on just one shoulder, one arm still in the sleeve. 

“Don’t hide it. I like seeing your face a lot, Kakashi.”

The silver-haired man’s pathetic whimper did nothing to help his current situation. Obito was pressing his lips against his cheek now, along the jawline and down his neck. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, thinking the other would bite him anytime. But Obito’s kisses were soft, he was just mouthing his skin, feeling it with his lips, not even using his tongue. 

Once the researcher stopped pulling on his arms, loosening up the tensed muscles of his hands and fingers, Obito’s own slid off of them, taking the rest of the lab coat with his hands. The article of clothing fell to the floor and the monster took a handful of Kakashi’s black shirt. 

“Can I see more of your body?” He asked, though Kakashi felt he wouldn’t wait for the answer as he was already pushing the shirt up, although slowly. 

He looked up from kissing the other’s collarbone since he had to somehow get rid of the cloth. To Kakashi’s dismay, Obito seemed to not be too familiar with the concept of undressing as he frowned when the hem of the shirt reached the researcher’s armpits. 

“What are you-” Kakashi had very little time to react, let alone protest, as Obito’s fingers sunk into the fabric and his arms’ muscles flexed as he swiftly ripped the shirt open, revealing Kakashi’s bare chest. The silver-haired man yelped and before he could cover himself up, Obito’s hands were already roaming over his pecs. 

“Pretty,” the monster kept murmuring a single word. “So very very pretty.”

Every time Kakashi’s face would show even a hint of concern or anxiety, Obito would kiss him on the lips and the pleasant feeling of nothingness filling Kakashi’s mind would overtake his thoughts. The researcher whined when he felt the other’s hands squeeze his breasts, caressing and fondling his chest. Occasionally Obito’s palms would rub over his nipples and tease them with their constant movement, and Kakashi could barely keep his resolve of not moaning. 

The air was chill in the room, the number of plants adding to the humidity that gave off the cold feel. Even Obito’s hands now felt warm compared to the air hitting Kakashi’s top half of the body. The silver-haired man would sometimes meet the other’s gaze as the monster was looking into his eyes from time to time. Kakashi could never spot even a hint of humanlike need or arousal, although Obito’s actions were pretty clear at that point. 

Kakashi, on the other hand, felt his entire body heat up, only shuddering when his body temperature contrasted with the room. Obito’s hands caressed his sides, pleasurably tingling and tickling him. The silver-haired man’s breathing was getting uneven due to the teasing, he finally reached for the other, unable to just take standing there anymore. 

“You can touch me,” Obito spoke softly as if he was talking to a skittish animal when he noticed Kakashi still hesitate to do more than just glide his fingertips over the monster’s forearms. 

His entire right side felt more scaly, rough. The researcher was a bit fascinated, now that he had the full permission to feel the other’s skin. He could now push him away but had no desire to do so anymore. Perhaps it was the gentle kisses or pleasurable touches and teasing that made him pliable in the monster’s arms. 

Obito hooked his fingers on Kakashi’s pants, once again impatience getting the better of him as he didn’t bother with figuring out how a zipper would work. He had enough strength to push the clothing down, the fabric scraping over the silver-haired man’s hips as it was forced to slide down. Kakashi whimpered quietly when he heard an animalistic growl emit from the other’s throat.

The most sensitive and private parts of his body were now uncovered and the researcher didn’t bother covering himself up. At that point, he understood perfectly well that he had no real choice and Obito would just grab his wrists again. 

“Even prettier,” the monster commented, his alien gaze focusing on the exposed parts. Kakashi let out a shaky breath, his own eyes glancing down to watch his half-hard dick. The teasing worked on him well, too well. He was pretty sure it was in such aroused state due to the blissful kisses as well. He wanted to blame everything on the kisses now. But his moment of no anxiety soon disappeared as his look rested on Obito’s own private parts. 

Kakashi was a man like every other - he’d watched porn, obviously. He knew what the pornography industry liked to call big cocks, too. He knew what the average size of a human penis was, as well - he could proudly say his was above average. But all of that simply paled in comparison to the hard, thick member pulsating with a need he was staring at.

“Why are you so afraid again?” Obito muttered, making the researcher snap out of his trance. He played with his hair, tucking some of the silver locks behind Kakashi’s ear so they wouldn’t obstruct his view. 

“I… You…” Kakashi was speechless. “Y-you can’t just-”

He fumbled with his words and thought about gesturing towards the other’s dick, suddenly hoping that the evening was not going the way he’d thought it would go. The only comparison he could come up with was a dragon dildo but even that didn’t seem quite right. Not to mention he’d never even tried anything remotely close. 

Obito seemed to catch on the source of Kakashi’s worries and took his face in both of his hands. His thumbs rubbed his cheeks softly and their eyes met again. 

“Stop thinking about it so much. I want to make you feel good. I will if you let me.” 

The researcher welcomed the next kiss. He was anticipating it, now familiar with the calming properties of the monster’s saliva and feeling of lips on his own. His body felt hot, even with almost all of the skin exposed, it wouldn’t cool down. He was now kissing Obito back, the sound of wet and sloppy kisses filling the room. 

His small cry for help was muffled when Obito took his hands off Kakashi’s face and slid one hand under the silver-haired man’s thigh to rest it over his ass. Lifting Kakashi’s left leg, he took one step closer and the researcher found himself stuck between the glass wall and the monster’s body. His right leg was hanging in the air, toes barely brushing against the floor. 

“W-wait you can’t just-” His pathetic whimper wasn’t going to stop Obito at all as he felt the tip of the monster’s dick poke against his hole. “It’s not going to fit!”

A frown was the first understandable expression Kakashi saw on Obito’s face, the monster letting out a quiet growl. Their foreheads were touching and his grip on the researcher’s leg tightened, his sharp nails digging into the soft flesh. 

“I don’t want you to be scared,” his voice was a low rumble now. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“S-shouldn’t you prepare me somehow-?!” Kakashi hated how his voice sounded at the moment, whiny and teary. He both turned on and afraid, and possibly that fear was only fueling his arousal. 

Obito gave no other answer and the silver-haired man cried out, a high-pitched wail escaping his throat when the other’s dick penetrated his ass. It was just one, maybe two inches and Kakashi was clawing at Obito’s arms, holding on to him for his dear life. Yet when the initial shock passed, and the monster wasn’t moving any further for a few moments, Kakashi realised the pain he’d prepared for never came.

Obito’s member felt slick, slicker than just precum dripping from arousal. When it had entered the researcher, whatever substance coated it spread evenly over Kakashi’s hole as well. Even though the muscles were forced apart to accommodate the monster’s length, there was no stinging or ache. The silver-haired man turned his wet eyes towards Obito’s, a question hanging on the tip of his tongue. 

In response, the other pecked his lips softly and licked them, his saliva leaving Kakashi’s pink swollen lips tingling with pleasure. The researcher could barely put two and two together to figure out that Obito had to be confident in the relaxing effects of his bodily fluids. 

“Are you alright?” The question was a rhetorical one and the monster’s sweet, deep voice made Kakashi quiver with anticipation even more. Obito knew from the half-open mouth, the heavy gasps, the desperate grip on his arms. He was only waiting for the confirmation to hear Kakashi’s voice again.

“... Yes.” The silver-haired man breathed out a single word, his mind spinning from the onslaught of new sensations. When Obito didn’t push in any further for another minute, he nodded as well. “You can... put it more.”

The monster jerked his hips forward rather suddenly and the glass wall vibrated with how Kakashi’s back was slammed against it again. The silver-haired man sobbed and a single tear ran down his cheek as more and more of Obito’s length penetrated him. His hole was stretched wider than he could ever think of doing himself. With each inch pushed deeper into him Kakashi shivered more and more. He felt the cock rub against his walls, soon the tip brushing over his sensitive spot. The researcher let out a breathy moan at the pressure on his prostate and Obito knew how much he could take in now.

“You like it,” he commented, not even asking. He slowly pulled out his cock, leaving the arousing slime inside all over Kakashi’s insides, coaxing the muscles. The silver-haired man took a deep breath, almost forgetting to breathe lost in the numbing effects of the other’s kisses and the pleasurable stretch in his asshole. 

Obito once more slammed his dick in, now pushing over half of his length inside all the way to nail Kakashi’s prostate. The researcher arched his back - or tried to as much as he was allowed to move squished between the wall and the monster’s chest - and moaned lowly. Whatever inhibitions he might have had earlier were all thrown out now and Kakashi allowed himself to lose to the pleasure. 

Soon the researcher’s mewls and whines were filling the air, along with the sound of Obito’s guttural grunts of pleasure and the wet sounds of his cock thrusting into Kakashi, that continuously oozed more of the lubricant. It didn’t take the silver-haired man long to reach his orgasm, his entire body spasming at yet another brush of Obito’s member against his most sensitive spot. His dick twitched as it shot out ropes of white, painting both of their stomachs. 

But the monster wasn’t stopping there, keeping up his rhythm the exact same way and not bothered by Kakashi’s whimpers. The researcher sobbed with a high-pitched tone, his body oversensitive after having just come. Obito only kissed Kakashi again, now nibbling on his bottom lip as he shoved his cock in and out of the other at a steady pace. He swallowed some of Kakashi’s protests, still angling his dick at the silver-haired man’s prostate. 

Kakashi’s mind was blanking out, every other thought being pushed aside by the sheer pleasure. His arousal wasn’t going down either and his cock barely had any time to go limp after the orgasm, as it was quickly hardening again. Blood rushed into the member once more and Kakashi found himself whimpering for more. 

Obito held him firmly, the hand grasping the researcher’s ass with the arm holding his leg up in the air making sure Kakashi wouldn’t slip down even an inch. His pace wasn’t too fast but the thrusts helped to keep the other in place as well. The silver-haired man mewled as his back was pushed and moved against the wall, every time the monster pushed his cock in, he felt his shoulders slide up the glass a bit just to descend by that one inch whenever Obito pulled out. 

Kakashi came for the second time, almost screaming this time. His nails were digging into the monster’s skin so much they almost drew blood now. Obito kissed him as Kakashi panted and moaned, the soft gasps stolen by his lips. But just like before, he didn’t stop or give the researcher even a minute of a break. Kakashi’s eyes welled up with tears but he couldn’t find any words to express the shudders of both pleasure and sensitivity coursing through his veins. 

“P-please, I…” He whimpered quietly when their lips parted and only saw a flash of possessiveness in Obito’s gaze. Kakashi’s eyes widened at the predatory look in the monster’s half-lidded ones. Whatever he was trying to say got caught up in his throat, he was in a way mesmerised by the way Obito stared at him. 

“I won’t let you go.” Obito’s voice was thicker, heavier now. Laced with danger and promises. “You’re going to be mine.” 

Kakashi could only moan as the monster’s thrust got faster now, he was fully used to the thickness of the other’s cock. The brutal pace set by Obito elicited pathetic whimpers and needy mewls from him. The only feeling in his body was now arousal, his dick constantly hard after spitting out cum twice. 

The silver-haired man came two more times before Obito spilt his seed inside of him. The monster had to take a minute to regain composure, breathing heavily down Kakashi’s neck. He let down the researcher’s leg but felt that Kakashi wouldn’t be able to stand on his own after he pulled out. The silver-haired man whimpered silently at the loss and feeling of cum dripping down his thighs. Obito picked Kakashi up, his hold much softer now. 

Kakashi was limp in the monster’s arms, his tongue lolled out and drooling from the pleasure. His throat felt sore as his orgasms were accompanied by half-moans, half-screams. The researcher loosened his grip on Obito’s arms and his hands fell with no strength left in them as well. 

Obito gently moved Kakashi around and held him tightly to his body in his arms. He walked away from the door, to the middle of the room where more plants grew and vines hung from the ceiling, creating an artificial shade from the lamps. He sat down and placed a soft kiss on Kakashi’s cheek.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve laid my eyes on.” Although he never seemed to smile, his voice gave away the joy he felt. “I want to hold you forever.”

Kakashi could barely make a sound of… He wasn’t even sure what. Confirmation? Approval? The bliss clouding his mind made it impossible to disagree with Obito. He only nuzzled closer, finding warmth and peace in the monster’s arms. 

He was naked and most of his clothes were ripped up and all of the events that had just transpired were caught on the camera but the researcher didn’t even dare to think about it. He was in no state to even try to think about the consequences of that evening. Kakashi could only hope the excuse of lost keycard would be somehow believable.

And he found himself hoping to get locked in Obito’s room someday again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
